


Fourteen Years

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Season/Series 10, season 10, the x files reboot, xf2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, with FOX announcing its interest in rebooting The X-Files, you know this had to happen eventually. </p><p>Short, sweet, and most likely dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Years

She has arrived before him. For a moment she pauses before opening the door - it is only a slight hesitation, but it is present - then she firmly grasps the knob and stands in the doorframe of their office. Her face remains placid and expressionless as crystal eyes scan the room. Once this place was their home, now it has become their home once again.

The room smells vaguely of fresh paint, but little else has been done to restore anything. Worn empty shelves and file cabinets press against the bare walls devoid of tacks, tape, or boards. No articles. No photographs. No trophies. No stained coffee mugs or half-eaten bran muffins.

That will soon change.

Two desks stand encased in storage plastic, awaiting the office supplies and computers they will soon house. They are smaller than Mulder's previous desk, but the assurance of more room is heartening to her.

A text brings forth a soft hum in her pocket. Scully rests her hand over the fabric encasing her phone, but she ignores it, knowing it's her mother checking to make sure she got in with no trouble. She smiles as her brain makes an analogy to the first day of school - the same nerves and anticipation exist in her today as they did in her girlhood.

She shifts uncomfortably, moving the strap of her bag from one shoulder to the other as she slides a finger into the collar of her new suit with a small grimace. While a lab coat carried its own set of inconveniences, it didn't require breaking in like a jacket.

She sets her bag down on the desk that does not occupy the space of Mulder's old seating area. She prefers it; she faces the sunlight this way.

She glances at her watch before noticing two manila envelopes awaiting attention a few inches from where her hip presses against the desk. She recognizes Skinner's handwriting and her pulse quickens as she realizes what the packets contain. Autopsy reports. She checks her watch again and impatiently looks around, nervously adjusting the new ID hanging off her lapel. Dammit, where is Mulder?

She spots another package, this one tubular, wrapped in brown paper and sitting on Mulder's new desk. Curious, she takes a step and leans towards it, recognizing the address of a novelty print shop.

For the first time since she has stepped into this space, a smile gently flits across her mouth. She knows it's his, but her hands can't resist opening it to take a peek. The flying vehicle is different, but the bold Helvetica type still proudly states her partner's mantra.

For a moment she considers tacking it up for him, but she decides to leave that initiation to him when he gets here.

Her smile becomes a sure thing as she suddenly hears his gait scuffing the carpet as he approaches their one true second chance.


End file.
